1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-point support seat belt device for a vehicle, particularly, for a vehicle in which a front seat and a rear seat are arranged within a compartment in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional seat belt device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 94,120/73 in which a reach arm is supported on one side of a seat within the compartment so that the reach arm may swing back and forth, and a seat belt which is drawn out from a retractor is attached to an end of the reach arm, whereby when the seat belt is to be worn, the reach arm is swung forwardly so as to guide the seat belt to the place near the hand of an occupant seated on the front seat.
However, in case such a device as described above is applied to the front seat, there arises a problem that when the length of the reach arm is set so that the seat belt may occupy a position where it is most easily worn when the reach arm is swung forwardly, inconveniences are encountered such that when the reach arm is swung to its non-used position or rearwardly, the reach arm interferes with the rear seat and/or disturbs a person in getting on and off the rear seat.